


Демосфен

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), GH0



Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, OZDZ - Freeform, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH0/pseuds/GH0
Summary: Величие само по себе не приходит.
Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Демосфен

«Рудольф, ты это видел?»

«А? Чего? Провода в коридоре не трогай, пока я не выйду. Они специально так висят», — синхрон передал образ механика, сосредоточенно ползущего по тесному техническому проходу.

«Я не про это. Кажется, наш навигатор всё-таки рехнулся».

«Повесил щит вверх ногами?»

«Если бы. Он жрёт эспандер».

«Да ладно! У жабы желудок непробиваемый, что ему сделается? Выйдет с другого конца».

«Нет. Это яутский эспандер. В половину его головы. И он не лезет в пасть».

«Вот и отлично. Не парься, Далине. Лучше думай от том, какое удовольствие получит наша крошка, когда я закончу настраивать блок параллельного накопителя. Новый, мощный, экономичный. Правда, Фелиция?»

Йонге поторопился отключиться от голоса искина, принявшегося в подробностях перечислять технические характеристики свежекупленного блока. Он бы послушал про экономию, но не сейчас. Псих в экипаже был гораздо более срочной проблемой.

— Кхм-кхм. — Йонге нарочито громко потоптался на пороге кают-компании. Меньше всего ему бы хотелось застать врасплох яута, занимающегося неведомым непотребством. — Сайнжа, а что ты делаешь?

Навигатор пару раз с усилием сжал челюсти, вынул из пасти здоровенный упругий бублик, смахнул слюну с клыков и важно заявил:

— Тренировка, Йхо-онхе. Тот, кто следует традициям тысячи тысяч поколений великих охотников, должен бдить, чтобы ни одна мышца не ослабла из-за небрежения и лености.

— Ну, это ясно. А челюсти зачем качать? Чтобы жрать всякую дрянь? Или друг другу клыки отрывать?

Сайнжа покивал:

— Преимущество в бою. Достоинство манер в пиршестве. Выразительность речи. Умансоо с их мягкими ртами не понять силы высокого изречения.

— Пф! Люди в древности тоже всякие штуки использовали, чтобы соперников базаром давить. После того, как бить морды в общественных собраниях стало не модно.

— Ха-а?

— Один то ли философ, то ли оратор совал в рот камни, а потом ходил по берегу моря и произносил речи. Говорят, помогало.

— Камни? Странный обычай умансоо. Но интересный. — Сайнжа шумно выдохнул и пихнул эспандер между клыков.

Покидая кают-компанию, Йонге мысленно сделал заметку проверить, не притащит ли навигатор со следующей стоянки мешок с булыжниками. А если притащит — пропустить образцы через анализатор. Ведь в каждой системе прячется сокровище, следует только его найти.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
